


You visit Suga's apartment for the first time & he performs oral on you

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Dates, First Kiss, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: You visit Suga's appartment for the first time as a second date. Things escalate quickly.Although this reads as a Suga/reader fic the girlfriend mentioned here is imagined as our headcanon version of Suga's girlfriend Jeon-sun who is part of our headcanon universe series





	You visit Suga's apartment for the first time & he performs oral on you

Your heart was speeding in your chest as you knocked at the front door. You had been feeling a little sick for the last half hour as you took the bus to Yoongi’s apartment, your stomach somersaulting with butterflies, thinking about the week before when you were last together. As the houses and store fronts rushed past the bus windows, you couldn’t help but recall how he had kissed you in the middle of the bar, as the band on stage played a loud, electric number that thrashed through your ear drums. He had turned to you in the middle of the song, waiting briefly for you to return his gaze, before crashing his lips forcefully against yours, pulling you closer by your hips. You had been completely lost in the moment; uncaring if the crowd around you were stopping to stare as you melted into the kiss, your mouth opening naturally against his; smelling his sweet vanilla-ry cologne as he turned his head slightly to the side and closed his mouth against yours, capturing your lower lip between his and allowing his tongue to touch it briefly as he moved one hand from your hip, up your back and into your hair, pulling you closer. You had no idea how long he was kissing you for; it felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only seconds. When he pulled back, he flashed you a quick smile which made your heart skip in your chest, before turning back to the band on the stage that had started to transition into another song.

He had walked you home that night and you had both chatted away about nothing in particular. When you reached your front door, he hovered for a moment in silence, making his mind up about what to do.

“Thank you for tonight.” You murmured, cutting the slight awkwardness.

He smiled. “It’s no bother, I had fun with you.” Leaning in, he kissed you on the cheek. A sweet, gentle gesture; worlds away from the confident passion of his earlier move. “I’ll call you. I’m glad you are home safe….” He pulled away and watched as you went into the house, making sure you pulled the door handle up to lock the door behind you before turning to leave.

Now, when he answered the door to his little apartment, you could immediately see that he was a little nervous to see you. He pulled the door open a little, peeking through the gap at you, before opening it up fully. Your heart seemed to skip a beat as you gazed at him, dressed casually in a black band t-shirt and ripped jeans. You started to mumble…

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit early. I got the earlier bus and it got here quicker than I thought.”

He smiled casually. “It’s no bother, I wasn’t busy. Please come in.” He moved aside to allow you to enter the narrow hallway. “Do you want me to take your coat?” He asked.

“Thank you.” You muttered vacantly, sliding the thick winter coat from your shoulders and handing it to him, aware that you were both behaving a little awkwardly now that you were alone together. He took your coat and hung it on the clothes stand at the other end of the hall before turning to you.

“I have some beer in the fridge if you want one.”

You nodded. “That would be great.” You followed him down the hall and into the neat kitchen at the end of the corridor. Reaching into the fridge, he took two bottles of beer from the bottom shelf and popped off the caps, using his key-chain, before leading you into the attached living room.

The television was on in front of the sofa playing an American action film starring Vin Diesel. The volume was turned low enough that you could hear each other clearly as you sat side by side on the comfy sofa and briefly clinked your bottles together in cheers.

After a few minutes of small talk, you slipped into a more comfortable and natural form of conversation as you began the feel the buzz of the alcohol working its way through your blood stream. You finished the bottle with a gulp and watched as Yoongi rose to his feet without a word, taking the bottle from your fingers and returning to the kitchen. He came back seconds later with four more bottles and you continued talking; powering through topics of conversation; your favourite movies, your favourite genres of music, who you crushed on as a teenager, what your thoughts were on the current government. While the butterflies had settled in your stomach, you remained transfixed on Yoongi’s face; the way he smiled so openly, his face screwing up in joy as you told a stupid joke. His right hand found yours on your lap and he began to run his thumb gently over the back of your hand, tracing the knuckles and tendons absently as he spoke, unaware he was doing so.

As you began to feel more and more lightheaded and silly, the alcohol slowly taking effect, you could see a slight blush rise to his cheeks and knew he was feeling the same. He eventually got to his feet mid conversation, trailing back into the kitchen and returning seconds later with a square bottle of Jägermeister and two shot glasses. You laughed as he sat down beside you and unscrewed the cap.

“Do you really like that stuff?” You asked with a smirk.

He grinned at you. “Don’t you?” He poured the thick, tar-like substance into both glasses.

“I think I’ll stick to the beer if it’s all the same to you.” You grinned.

“Suit yourself.” He picked up the glass and drank the shot in one gulp, before downing the second glass.

“That’s disgusting.” You laughed.

“It’s not so bad. Taehyung bought me it last week.”

You slipped back into the old conversation naturally, sipping your beer a little more greedily as you felt yourself craving to be kissed more and more. His left hand now rested on your knee as he turned towards you. Eventually, a pause fell over the conversation and you felt as if your whole body was tingling with little jolts of static electricity as you looked at him. His face softened ever so slightly as his eyes traced your face. Almost in sync, you moved your faces towards one another, tilting your head slightly to the side as your lips met softly. He opened his mouth against you to capture your lower lip and his hand moved from your knee to the back of your head, grasping tenderly at your hair as he used his other hand to pull you closer from the hips.

The kiss quickly turned heated as you pressed your tongue against his lower lip, feeling him moan slightly beneath your lips as he brushed your cheekbone with his thumb. His mouth tasted like the sweet, aniseed alcohol he had been drinking and you found it intoxicating. Everything about him was making you crave him more; the way his hands clung to you to him like you already meant the world to him despite only knowing you a few weeks, the way he subconsciously let out a little throaty moan as he kissed you, letting you know how much he wanted you, the way his slightly curly hair smelt of the bubble bath you used as a child…

You let out a breathy whimper as he pulled away from your lips to kiss at your neck, pushing you down slowly to rest on the sofa as he nestled himself on top of you, holding onto the armrests of the chair to keep his weight from your body. You closed your eyes in pleasure, biting your lower lip as he moved from the area just below your ear to your throat, mouth opening against your neck. The feel of his warm, minty breath of your skin and his soft lips against the most sensitive part of your neck seemed to resonate through your body, making you tingle in another, more intimate place. You could not help it as you moaned his name out loud, feeling yourself getting wetter by the second.

He stopped above you at the sound you made and you felt yourself holding your breath, worried you made a mistake and that you could be taking things too fast. You opened your eyes to see him inches from your face, his sweet breath on your cheeks; face slightly vacant as though pondering what to do next. You opened your mouth to speak, but before you had figured out what you could possibly say to break the silence, he moved himself down your body, turning you slightly by the hips as he slipped off the sofa to kneel on the floor by your legs.

“Yoongi?” You began, but stopped as your eyes met his, the expression on his face unreadable as he moved his head back down to your skinny jeans. Reaching up, he quickly unbuttoned the trousers and trailed his hands beneath the waistband. Without really thinking, you instinctively moved your hips and arse upwards to allow him to slide them down your legs and over your ankles. Without a pause, he reached for your simple, black pair of briefs and tugged them down to discard with your jeans. You felt lightheaded and giddy, your brain still catching up with what was happening when he hooked his arms firmly around your thighs, tugging you further down the sofa and placing your thighs and legs over his shoulders. He spread apart your slick folds with two, long fingers and pressed his tongue firmly to your clit.

Once again, your reaction was a little delayed, and by the time you let out a gasp, he had already licked you a couple of times before moving his tongue downwards, over your sensitive inner folds, to probe at your cunt. You impulsively moved your hips to meet him more forcefully, allowing him to push his tongue further into you. You opened your mouth in a moan, feeling his tongue inside of you, pressing against your tight walls, fucking you. The movement caused your hips to buckle involuntary and he removed his tongue from your wetness and brought one hand up to touch your hip gently, allowing you to squirm against him rather than pinning you down. Moving down, he pressed his mouth against your cunt, kissing your opening with messy, open mouthed kisses and welcoming the flow of juices onto his tongue. He let out a low moan, enjoying the taste of you. He continued this for a few moments before he trailed his tongue back up to your clit languidly and massaged the nub with his plump lips.You felt yourself growing breathless as a stream of juices flowed from you. 

You wondered how it was even possible he could make you any hornier as you grasped for your chest, desperately puling one breast from your vest over the cup of your bra and grasping it as you felt Yoongi’s tongue once again return to your cunt, pushing inside firmly.

You opened your eyes which had been closed for a while to watch him between your legs, savouring his enthusiasm as he allowed you to grind yourself against his tongue. The minty-aniseed taste on his tongue caused by the alcohol had started to make your clit tingle and, as though sensing this, Yoongi pulled away slightly to blow a quick, cold stream of air onto your clit. It is too much; you felt your clit and cunt clench reluctantly as he returned his tongue to your clit. He licked you rapidly with a moderate amount of pressure, pressing his warm tongue against your most sensitive part perfectly; focusing his attention on making you cum.

You grasped your breast harder and felt your hard nipple press against your palm as you moved your other hand to curl in Yoongi’s curly hair. Pushing his head even closer to you, your hips began to buckle. He completely allowed you to ride out your impending orgasm as your face scrunched in pleasure and you let out a breathy moan. Pumping yourself harder, you ground your clit against the length of his wet, talented tongue. In reply, he moved his hands to your arse and pulled you against him as you rocked back and forth, your climax shaking your entire body as your cunt dripped with a stream of juices. Your breath began to slow as you milked out the last of your orgasm and he moved his tongue slowly from your clit and licked your entire labia dry. You felt yourself getting more sensitive down there as he finished with a final quick open mouthed kiss to your clit before collapsing backwards against the sofa, his breath almost as heavy as your own.

He turned to face you and glanced at your bare breast casually, his open lips and chin glistening with your juices. Without any shame, he slowly moved his hand to his mouth and wiped the moistness away with the back of his hand before collapsing back against the sofa, facing away from you.

“Well…” You began eventually, trying to break the silence. “That was…”

“Yeah.” He replied monotonously. “It was…”


End file.
